1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component selection and supply apparatus for use in an automatic electronic component inserting machine for automatically inserting electronic components of irregular shapes unsuitable for taping such as electrolytic capacitors, power transistors or variable resistors into a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known in the prior art an automatic electronic component inserting machine for automatically inserting electronic components such as resistors or capacitors into a printed circuit board by means of a taping technique shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,139, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,988 or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,708. However, the electronic components of irregular shapes such as electrolytic capacitors, power transistors or variable resistors, the bodies of which have large diameters, are either unsuitable or impossible for the taping disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,139 so that they cannot be inserted by such an automatic electronic component inserting machine as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,988 or 4,263,708.